deadly tales
by trunkssun
Summary: Trunks and Pans family have been killed and they are the only two saiyans left...or are they. read to find out.
1. Death & Vengeance

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz.

Chapter 1 Death & Vengeance

A man about twenty years of age walked into the room, he looked like a fritted six little child. "W…what is wrong" a young women said, you could barely make her face out in the candle lit room. Tears ran down his face as he dropped to his knees "there dead…I saw them vanish in front of my face" he said "it is all my fault, there death, I was to weak to help them" he stuttered. The woman just stood there unable to move, she was shocked, she wanted to go to him and tell him it was not his doing.

The man stood slowly, tears still dripping one the cold wooden floor, his whole family was dead all he had now was pan. He walked over to her shaking franticly, she couldn't bare it any more, she jumped into his chest sobbing uncontrollably "Trunks what are we going to do" she managed to get out in between the sobs. Trunks fell back onto the couch holding pan close to him unwilling to let her go, even after he herd the explosions in the city.

"They have not one way of beating that cretin now" a man said, he looked about fifty in human, but he was not human. "There is a way Kabetoki, they just need to fight for the right reasons," an elder man said. "How could they beat that sir, not even Goku and Vegeta could do it and they were both supper saiyan four" he almost yield at the elder ki.

"Goku and Vegeta is one power, but Pan and Trunks will fight harder then to protect each other, that will make them twice as strong" the elder ki said in utmost seriousness.

For months all Trunks did was eat and train. It did not matter if pan trained with him. He always said that he needed to become stronger at all cost. "Trunks lunch is ready" pan said on the intercom. "Ok I will be out in a second" he said walking over to the control panel and shutting it down, he walked over and grabbed a towel and walked out. Right as trunks walked out something told him to get out of sight, but it was to late.

"Hahaha, so here is where you hide out after every battle," a man said flying down to the ground. Right as the voice hit his ears he turned and dropped into a fighting stance. "What's the matter, not happy to see me," he said. Trunks just gave a death glare. At that time Pan came out of the house to see why Trunks was taking so long, Pan looked to see what trunks was glaring at she gasped. Trunks looked over to Pan and they man attacked.

"Tell me, Lyode, why did you start killing people…and why did you have to kill my family" Trunks said becoming very enraged.

"Well to tell you the truth I wanted to something a little different with my powers" Lyode said smirking devilishly.

Trunks started to power up not wanting to hear another word from his mouth. He charged at him full speed and punched and kicked for minutes at a time, but to no avail. Lyode dodged one last kick then knocked trunks to the ground "you seem to be getting stronger every time we fight". Pan was thinking for a second ' trunks is going to get an earful if we live this fight' she looked mad.

Trunks kicked up onto his feet not even paying attention to pans facial expressions. Pan walked over to him "lets get this guy once and for all" she said dropping to a fighter stance. He smirked and did the same "lets get our revenge here, not just our family, but everyone in the world that has died by him". Lyode came charging after them fast, "go after me" he said.

Trunks charged back with Pan behind him. Lyode went to punch him, but trunks moved down a bit and upper cut him right in the face making him stumble back. He put his hand on his lip finding the greenish substance one his fingers "you are the first to make me bleed without transforming into your primitive form". Neither Trunks nor Pan cared of what he spoke, charging again Pan kicked him in the stomach. "Ha, is that he best you got" he laughed punching her in the temple sending her flying. She was sent trough a tree, then her body skipped off the ground like a stone on water. "Pan…" Trunks ran over to her, she was knocked out "Pan wake up" he turned to Lyode.

"What, it is not my fault she is weak," Lyode said smirking devilishly. Trunks stood to his feet and started to power up, his hair went gold. All of a sudden a big shock wave pulsed out and the wind picked up, his hair started to drop down to his knees his. "Know lets finish here my fathers way," he said putting his arms up at his side "FINAL FLASH" he yelled loudly out of pure hatred of his very existence. He felt Lyodes ki disintegrate; he then fell to his knees "it's over". Pan opened her eyes just in time to see his hair in supper saiyan three then go back yo his lilac color.

A couple of hours latter Trunks woke up "Ah…what" he said trying to sit up, but to no avail. He looked over to his left and saw Pan laying on the bed her head on his shoulder, he grasped the sheet and pulled it over them both.

Chapter end!

A/N: I hope to have another chapter of this and love or not up soon.


	2. friends reunited

Disclaimer: I don't dbz but I wish I did because I would be rich.

Chapter 2 friends reunited.

Two years have past sense the brave worriers past away. Trunks and Pan had trained together up till six months ago. They were happily married for seven months and in the second month Pan thought thee was something missing, children. While sparing she got a little friendly. She got pregnant that night. They traveled to many plaints looking for a new earth guardian in hope that they could get the dragon balls. The men women and children who died, Pan knew not to bring it up till it was the right time. "Pan please come to the bridge" Trunks said over the intercom. Pan came walking in "Oh home at last" she said. She took her seat next to her lavender haired hunk of a husband.

Trunks had changed a lot, his attitude had changed the most. His hair was down to his shoulders and he had his fathers cloths on. His attitude was like his fathers some time but he was nice to Pan for the most part. He would take his life if it meant for her lo live, he was sick of the death so if he had he could chouse he would die for her. They finally landed on earth, but something didn't fell right. There was a power way beyond any human could have and is was near there house. He took Pan's hand and started to fly there, when the arrived the house was a mess every thing they owned was somewhere on the floor. Nothing was where it was left last.

All of a sudden energy surges pulsed out from the back yard. Trunks and Pan traveled through the mess and made it to the back door. Opening it they found a man and a woman fighting. Not knowing a think of the battle he shot a ki blast in the middle of the two. They both saw it and jumped back out of the way. Charging the fighters shot ki blast at him. Not even flinching he waited till the last second and then turned and covered Pans head. They hit and exploded drawing up dust, it stayed there for a minute or two then cleared.

Trunks stood like he was before but his hair was gold and stood up. "Wait, Wait trunks is that you" the woman asked in an existed manner. His face went from his casual expression to confused one. "No way that could be Trunks, Trunks had short hair and different cloths" the man said. Pan peeked over his shoulder "This is Trunks my…Goten?" She said the last part under her breath. "Pan it can't be I watched them die along with mine and your father…it is not possible." trunks said. Brother…was all the woman could say before bursting out in tears, she ran over and hugged him, at first he was reluctant to huger her, but when he herd her crying he hugged her back.

With tears rolling down her face Pan had said that there is a rezone why they came back…the rest of the fallen heroes. They all went and stayed close by each others. Trunks fought tears back but they came rolling down as he herd them talk of the there families. Not long after Trunks started to cry a voice roared through the air. "Stop that crying at once boy" a familiar voice said. "Father" trunks questioned. "Yes, Trunks it is me…but on to more pressing maters, you only have 1 more year to wish us back or we are here forever look where for the plaints closest to the last one you where at. That is all I can say for now my son" he said before fading away. 'I have to find the dragon balls even if it is the last thing I do.

To be continued

Sorry it took so long to update just kept putting it off.


End file.
